Takdir Perban Putih
by pea nanodayo
Summary: Takdir benang merah? Bukan, ini adalah Takdir perban putih yang mengikat Dazai dan Chuuya dalam simpul rumit. /Warning : OOC, Typo dan sho-ai


Takdir benang merah? Bukan, ini adalah Takdir perban putih yang mengikat Dazai dan Chuuya dalam simpul rumit. /Warning : OOC, Typo dan sho-ai

* * *

Suara hujan deras yang amat bising membuat Chuuya jengkel. Meski begitu dia tetap berjalan dibawah lindungan payung hitam yang ia bawa. Percikan dari genangan air yang diinjak sepatunya menciprat disana-sini. Angin kencang tak membuat badan kokohnya goyah. Hingga tiba di suatu jempatan kecil, perhatiannya tertarik pada sebuah kantung plastik yang hanyut terbawa arus sungai yang deras. Setelah diperhatikan kantung plastik hitam itu bergerak-gerak.

"Oi oi oi, yang benar saja. Kenapa masih ada saja orang yang menghanyutkan hewan peliharaan di sungai?" Chuuya menduga bahwa ada orang yang ingin membuang beberapa anak kucing peliharaannya dengan cara memasukkannya ke kantong plastik dan menghanyutkannya kesungai, kejamnya. Begitu-begitu Chuuya juga masih punya hati. Jadi tanpa waktu lama ia segera terjun kesungai dan berenang untuk meraih kantong plastik. Ternyata kantong itu lebih besar dari yang terlihat. Namun ia tetap berenang ke tepian sambil membawa kantong plastik yang berat itu dengan mudahnya, Ia berteduh dibawah jembatan.

"Hhhhh.. ada berapa anak kucing sih di dalam sini?" penasaran, Chuuya pun membukanya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!" terkejut chuuya dibuatnya, siapa sangka bukan anak kucing kedinginan yang ia dapat namun seorang osamu dazai yang sedang sekarat!. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI BAKA!?"

"Ehhh.. apa aku sudah mati? Kenapa ada tuan shinigami disini?" Tanya Dazai dengan linglung.

"Shinigami hidungmu! Aku ini Chuuya oi!" Jawab Chuuya mencak-mencak.

"Ouh, jadi kamu yang menggagalkan rencana bunuh diriku ya?"

"Dan aku menyesal telah menolongmu." Jawab Chuuya kesal. Dazai hanya tersenyum menyahutnya.

"Aku tak tahu kau sampai rela terjun dan berenang di tengah derasnya air sungai demi diriku Chuuya." Dazai menggoda.

"Ah, aku berbuat seperti itu karena kukira kamu kucing yang terbuang." Chuuya makin salting.

"Ah~ ternyata selain baik padaku kamu memang pada dasarnya berhati hangat ya."

"Berisik, tenggelam saja sana!" Chuuya langsung menghajar Dazai dan tercebur ke sungai. Namun tanpa ia sadari perban yang terurai dari tangan Dazai menjeratnya hingga ia ikut tercebur ke dalam sungai. Mereka berdua hanyut tanpa persiapan, namun syukurlah Chuuya sigap berenang ketepian sambil menyeret Dazai yang terikat bersamanya.

"Puahh!" Chuuya menepi untuk kedua kalinya di bawah jembatan yang berbeda dengan bawaan yang sama, Dazai osamu mantan rekannya. Namun bedanya sekarang mereka terjerat dalam jeratan perban dari tubuh Dazai yang terurai dan lepas. Chuuya ingin segera melepasnya namun saat ia tarik tubuh Dazai ikut tertarik mendekatinya, Ah sial.

"Oi, bangun dasar maniak bunuh diri. Kau harus bangun untuk melepas perban-perbanmu yang merepotkan ini." Ucap Chuuya sambil mengguncang-nguncangkan tubuh Dazai. Namun setelah sekian lama dan banyak cara ia coba, Dazai tak kunjung bangun jua. "Oi Dazai, jangan bermain pura-pura mati di saat seperti ini." Chuuya mulai ketakutan, ia khawatir bukan main. Ia lalu berpikir sejenak, ia akan menggunakan cara itu. Chuuya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Dazai, jarak diantara mereka kian menipis. Dengan gemetar ia mulai mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Dazai untuk memberinya nafas buatan.

"Hahahahaha..." Dazai tertawa kecil tepat sebelum Chuuya memberinya nafas buatan. "Tuhkan, kamu memang sayang aku sampai khawatir dan ingin memberiku nafas buatan." Dan jawaban dari Chuuya atas perbuatan Dazai adalah sebuah bogem mentah dan sumpah serapah. Namun sudah pasti karena mereka masih terikat, mereka berguling-guling di tanah bersama. Hingga mereka berhenti dia atas rerumputan dalam posisi Chuuya ditindih oleh Dazai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baka!" Chuuya meronta sementara wajahnya memerah parah. Namun semakin ia meronta, perban yang makin terurai dari tubuh Dazai semakin menjeratnya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

"Aku tak tahu kau begitu agresif Chuuya." Goda Dazai, Chuuya langsung terdiam karena malu. Ingin menghajar tapi takut perban merepotkan ini makin menjerat. Tiba-tiba Chuuya mendapat sebuah ciuman hangat dari Dazai. Mukanya makin memerah dan panas dibuatnya.

"Tenangkanlah dirimu yang dingin serta basah kuyup itu, kita akan berteduh dulu. Bila aku sudah pulih, kupastikan kau dan aku akan lepas dari perban-perban ini." Kata Dazai pada Chuuya yang masih syock. Tentu saja Chuuya tahu bahwa itu hanya modus Dazai yang ingin berlama-lama dalam posisi ini. Tapi ia tak mampu menolak mengingat ia masih terikat dan sejujurnya ia juga senang. Dazai lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sambil memeluk tubuh ramping Chuuya.

Hujan mulai reda, namun arus air sungai masih deras. Udara dingin masih menyelubungi sekitarnya, namun yang pasti senja telah menampakkan diri. Sementara Dazai dan Chuuya tetap berada di posisi semula. Saling berbagi kehangatan di bawah lindungan jembatan beralaskan rerumputan yang menjadi saksi bisu kedua manusia yang tidur dengan nyenyak diatasnya.

END

* * *

"Jangan biarkan seorang fangirl kekurangan asupan!" atau ia akan membuat ffnya sendiri apapun itu jadinya X''D apalah ini apalah... terinspirasi dari gambar Chuuya yang narik perban dari tangan Dazai, Adegan MakoHaru pas mau ngasih nafas buatan, dan Bungou stray dogs wan!. Apapun itu semoga kalian terhibur ya~

* * *

Omake

Dazai terbangun duluan, ia tersenyum memandang wajah manis Chuuya yang tertidur. Dengan perlahan dia melepas perban yang menjerat keduanya. Rencananya berhasil, kini ia dapat bertemu bahkan berduaan dengan Chuuya untuk melepas rindu. Sambil tersenyum lembut Dazai mengendong Chuuya ala Bridal style untuk dibawa pulang. Pulang kemana? Ya ke kamar Dazai lah /plaks


End file.
